Today's motor vehicles generally require an operator to open the vehicle hood in order to refill the windshield washer fluid. This involves the steps of opening the primary hood latch utilizing a lever or button provided in the motor vehicle interior, opening the auxiliary hood latch utilizing a lever at the front of the motor vehicle, finding and opening the washer fluid reservoir in the underhood compartment, filling the windshield washer fluid reservoir with washer fluid and then closing the hood.
This procedure involves several inconvenient and sometimes frustrating steps. More specifically, on many vehicles the auxiliary hood release latch at the front of the motor vehicle is not easy to locate. On many vehicles one must reach under the hood and run a hand along the top of the motor vehicle grille seeking to locate the level which is hidden from view. This not only results in dirty hands but also potential frustration if the latch lever is not found quickly.
It is also significant to note that the engine compartment is often hot during the windshield washer fluid refilling task as the low fluid level is typically discovered while driving. This creates an additional level of hazard while working under the hood to perform this task.
This document relates to a new and improved apparatus for releasing the hood and filling the windshield washer fluid reservoir of a motor vehicle. That apparatus, which may take the form of a front grille emblem, includes an integral hood latch release and windshield washer fluid receiver that are prominently visible and very convenient and easy to utilize. In fact, the hood does not even have to be open to refill the windshield washer reservoir. Thus, the new front grille emblem described herein represents a significant advance in the art.